1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for active sonar systems and, more particularly, to a sonar system which utilizes Eigen Filters and a Volterra-Hermite model for improved sonar signal detection and classification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Active sonar signal propagation and reflection have intrinsic properties that are notably affected by the channel and/or target characteristics. Through measurement, one often knows the signal transmitted into the propagation channel and the waveform at the receiver input. The difficulty is to accurately model, measure, estimate, and characterize the channel response itself.
Signal distortion in an active sonar system may arise for many reasons such as, for example, irregular sea bottoms and surface interactions, nonlinear resonant scattering within the propagation channel, reverberation, nonhomogenous responses due to channel and/or target interactions, target scattering profiles, multipath reflections, additive noise generated by waves, transmission losses, changing distances from the target, and the like.
Active sonar as used herein refers to sonar systems that utilize radiating acoustic sources to probe an area to be searched so as to illuminate a target object. One example of this type of sonar system is a conventional sonar device wherein a highly directional beam of sonic energy periodically radiates from a scanning transducer, which in turn also operates as a receiver to detect echoes reflected from any object(s) within the propagation channel. Modern active sonar systems commonly provide multibeam capabilities as well. Sonar devices tend to have relatively high transmission losses, which increase as a function of the frequency of the propagated energy.
A large number of active sonar data processing techniques rely on linearity in an acoustic signature for extracting and identifying information about a particular target illuminated by the active transmission. However, if linear techniques are applied to a target-of-interest in which the target and/or channel response is actually nonlinear, the subsequent purely linear processing of these data leads to results that can be incorrect and misleading.
Various inventors have attempted to solve the above and related problems as evidenced by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,359, issued Mar. 25, 1980, to Miller et al., discloses an automatic echo detection and classification system wherein sonar equipment transmits pulses toward a target in predetermined and equal time intervals and receives background, dopplered and undopplered echoes which are produced as video output and audio output, the improvement which comprises means for establishing a non-directional background reference signal voltage from the video output, means for separating the audio output into dopplered signal voltage outside the reverberation band and undopplered signal voltage within the reverberation band, means for algebraically adding the background reference signal voltage to both the dopplered and undopplered signal voltages, a first amplifier for the resultant dopplered signal voltage, a target indicator alarm, a first energizing circuit therefore operative by the amplified dopplered signal voltage to indicate that a target has been located, means for obtaining from the resultant undopplered signal voltage a selected signal voltage above a predetermined level, a first gate normally in closed position, a first multivibrator therefore and operable by the selected undopplered signal voltage to move to open position for a predetermined interval to pass a first echo of a predetermined duration, a second gate normally in open position for passing the first echo after it has passed the first gate, a second multivibrator for the second gate operative to close the second gate for a predetermined period, an amplifier for the undopplered signal voltage of the first echo after it has passed through both the first and second gates, a second energizing circuit for the target alarm, said second circuit including the second multivibrator, and being operative to energize the second multivibrator by the amplified undopplered signal voltage of the first echo after it has passed through the second gate and after the predetermined period for which the second gate is closed and a second echo appears, which is substantially within the same range as the first echo, the second gate will be open for passing of the second echo to operate the target indicator alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,835, issued Mar. 31, 1987, to Paul L. Feintuch, discloses a bistatic sonar employing Least Mean Square (LMS) adaptive spatial prediction which is used to process against surface reverberation from the convergence zone (CZ). Hydrophones spatially separated from the primary array are used as references. The critical behavior exploited by the invention is that since the reverberation may be viewed as an extended source, the correlation drops off with separation between the reference and primary sensors, while it stays constant for the plane wave target return. The reverberation is non-stationary, functionally dependent on the signal (even though the backscatter is statistically uncorrelated with the signal), and spatially extended over the sector of the CZ annulus cut out by the transmitter azimuth beamwidth. The detection of the target is based on the sudden appearance of one strong target point source within a densely packed region of weak point sources that have been constantly present and whose sum is much larger than the target. The use of more than a single reference leads to a minimal improvement in detection performance and may actually degrade performance due to increased algorithm noise. Detection performance tends to increase with increasing separation distance between the primary and the reference hydrophone. For signal, reverberation, and algorithm parameters consistent with modern active sonar systems operating in the CZ mode, the spatial prediction approach to detection of the plane wave signal will allow detection of targets not possible using conventional active processing, provided the reference hydrophone can be placed to yield a normalized correlation of less than 0.05. Such values may be obtained with very reasonable spacing between primary and reference hydrophones, allowing the reference to be positioned, for example, along the hull aft of the primary array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,532, issued Aug. 11, 1987, to Alastair D. McAulay, discloses a sonar or radar that permits primary distributed scatterers that are close to the sonar or radar, relative to the array dimension, to be rapidly and accurately located and pertinent characteristics to be estimated, such as Doppler and complex scattering strength. The region viewed is partitioned in annuli instead of angular pie-shaped slices as is normally the case for conventional sonar. This avoids the difficulty with conventional sonar or radar of distinguishing whether a scatterer is in a side lobe or in the main beam in the important case of approaching multiple scatterers, e.g., robotic vehicle sensors or a torpedo terminal-homing on a target, because near regions may be examined in all directions prior to regions further out. Computational speed is achieved by utilizing pre-computation and leaving only part of the computation to be performed in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,131, issued Nov. 6, 1990, to William G. Harris, Jr., discloses an echo ranging system of the invention which comprises circuit means to differentiate between shadows cast by objects and the period of time prior to the receipt of the first bottom return, as well as the lack of bottom reverberation for other reasons. Additional circuit means determine if the length of the shadow signals in comparison to their range exceeds a predetermined value. Circuit means are also included to produce a first electrical signal when such shadow signals are received. Further circuitry analyzes the shadow signals for which the first electrical signals were provided and produces a second electrical signal when said object shadow signals exceed in number or length a predetermined value. Additional circuit means are provided to convert said first and second electrical signals to suitable audible signals which may be readily distinguished, one from the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,385, issued Nov. 20, 1990, to Willis A. Teel, discloses a sonar system having signal analyzing circuitry rendering the system responsive to objects of a predetermined size. The signal analysis is accomplished by a spectral analysis of the echo signals returned from the objects. In particular, the relative height of adjacent side lobes of echo signals energy returned to the sonar are compared to indicate the size of the object reflecting the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,993, issued Sep. 10, 1991, to Robert Halley, discloses an array of sonar transmitting and receiving transducers that are so physically arranged and their signal voltage so combined as to form beams pointing to various points of the compass. A signal is formed on a different conductor for each beam and the conductors are swiped in rapid succession to determine the presence of any beam signal. Since any signal may be short-lived, the total sampling process must be in milliseconds. Any signal that occurs is converted to digital form and is fed into a first recirculating delay line time compression storage loop. All signals are stored in the first loop. Then the cluster of signals pertaining to one beam is read out to a second recirculating delay line time compression storage loop from which it is read out to a variable frequency super-heterodyne and displayed on a cathode ray tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,051, issued Nov. 17, 1992, to Rajendra Kumar, discloses a method and associated apparatus for accurately and quickly estimating the amplitude, frequency and phase of a signal of interest. The method comprises the steps of inputting the signal of interest; generating a reference signal with adjustable amplitude, frequency and phase at an output thereof; mixing the signal of interest with the reference signal and a signal 90 degrees out of phase with the reference signal to provide a pair of quadrature sample signals comprising respectively a difference between the signal of interest and the reference signal and a difference between the signal of interest and the signal 90 degrees out of phase with the reference signal; using the pair of quadrature sample signals to compute estimates of the amplitude, frequency, and phase of an error signal comprising the difference between the signal of interest and the reference signal employing a least squares estimation; adjusting the amplitude, frequency, and phase of the reference signal from the numerically controlled oscillator in a manner which drives the error signal towards zero; and, outputting the estimates of the amplitude, frequency, and phase of the error signal in combination with the reference signal to produce a best estimate of the amplitude, frequency, and phase of the signal of interest. The preferred method includes the step of providing the error signal as a real time confidence measure as to the accuracy of the estimates wherein the closer the error signal is to zero, the higher the probability that the estimates are accurate. A matrix in the estimation algorithm provides an estimate of the variance of the estimation error.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,669, issued Aug. 22, 1995, to Donald G. Polvani, discloses a torpedo relative position measuring system, including an active sonar system and a passive magnetic system, which is coupled to computing apparatus which operates in response to a set of stored computer programs, all located in the torpedo for homing in on a ferrous target. At long ranges and mid ranges, the torpedo is directed to the target by the sonar system, while at near ranges, the magnetic system determines the x, y, z relative position coordinates between the target and the torpedo in accordance with a calibrated stored magnetic model of the target and numerical solution of the non-linear equations linking the target's magnetic field, as measured at the torpedo, with the target's relative position. Guidance information derived therefrom is then fed to the torpedo's guidance system. With the magnetic system providing the relative position of the target at close range, the torpedo's normal guidance system can readily steer the torpedo to a desired hit point on the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,928, issued Mar. 18, 1997, to Haley et al., discloses a method and apparatus for classifying objects in images utilizing means for selecting portions of those images which contain objects and means for classifying those objects based upon parameters of the selected portions, which parameters are useful for classifying the objects. The selecting means preferably is a shadow and highlight detector, a statistical window detector and a neural network window detector whose output is combined in a cue. The parameters are determined from the grey levels and positions of pixels using one or more modules which perform certain mathematical operations on this data. Such parameters include edge parameters, smoothness, clutter, presence and characteristics of highlights and shadows, and texture. The invention is particularly useful for classifying objects in sonar images as natural or man-made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,661, issued Mar. 23, 1999, to Harrison et al., discloses a detection and classification system for underwater objects which uses a transmitting unit and a receiving unit. The transmitting unit comprises a waveform generator, a power amplifier, and a transmitting antenna. The receiving unit comprises a receiving antenna, a pre-amplifier, a first harmonic suppressor, a digitizer, and a computer. The transmitting unit radiates an analog electromagnetic wave signal into a conductive medium such as seawater which the receiving unit detects and analyzes by a differential spectral analysis after conversion of the signal into binary code. The system uses a signal-processing method which includes the steps of determining the size of the underwater object to be detected, transmitting an electromagnetic wave with a wavelength proportioned to the size of the object, performing a spectral analysis of the received signal, performing another spectral analysis at a different time or different location, comparing the two spectra performed, and analyzing the difference between the two spectra.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,085, issued Aug. 1, 2000, to Gary Steven Sammelman, discloses a computer-readable software stored on a storage medium and executed on a computer to perform an integrated sonar simulation, including a parameter definition code for defining a plurality of parameters of a sonar, target and sonar environment, and a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) computation code for computing a SNR of the sonar as a function of range to target, based upon the parameters defined by the parameter definition code. The parameters defined by the parameter definition code include ambient noise, volume scattering strength of the sonar environment, sound velocity profile of the sonar, beam patterns of both projector and receiver of the sonar, type of sonar, range resolution of the sonar, number of eigenrays striking the surface and bottom of the sonar environment, number of eigenrays striking the target, ray trajectories to the target, and surface and bottom scattering strength as a function of angle. The software also includes a target strength model generating code for computing scattering from a selected complex target of a stored set of complex target selections, to thereby generate a target strength model for the selected complex target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,481, issued Mar. 30, 2004, to Richard A. Katz and Albert H. Nuttall discloses a sonar system and method to extract and identify information about a particular target illuminated by an active sonar system. The invention utilizes a Volterra Series Expansion in conjunction with a least squares procedure to estimate the combined channel and target responses, which may be linear or nonlinear. The system estimates the channel and target responses for different orders of the Volterra Series Expansion and then selects the order for which a minimum error is determined with respect to a measured acoustic return signal. The system requires as inputs only the excitation signal and the corresponding measured acoustic return waveform.
However, the above references do not fully achieve signal resolution to solve the problem of sonar signal distortions and Doppler effects. Consequently, there remains a long felt but unsolved need for a system capable of detecting and identifying target(s) of interest when nonlinearity is present in the acoustic signature, and to appropriately refine a simulated acoustic signature to account for Doppler correction using a broadband cross-ambiguity function. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention that addresses the above and other problems.